Yo-Kai Watch 12 Days of Christmas Special
by NewComer1
Summary: [One-Shot/Special] Christmas is coming soon! Ken, Yuray, Keita, and all their friends, including other Yo-Kai are preparing for the most wonderful, jolliest holiday of the year! Some will show kindness to others, while others also get into misadventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo-Kai Watch 12 Days of Christmas**

 **Day 1**

Penguin Chorus

A cold winter wind flowed through Sakura New Town. Most of the leaves on the trees were gone as a bunch of naked trees lined up the street.

Even though the season is getting colder, the people of Sakura New Town were preparing for the warmest, jolliest holiday of the year.

Ken and his Yokai maid, Yuray were heading to school as they noticed the townspeople were decorating their houses and businesses with Reeves, lights, and of course, Christmas trees.

"My, my! Look at all these beautiful decorations!" Yuray astonished. "Christmas is coming so soon!"

"Yeah, it looks like so," Ken said, not sounding as joyful as her.

"Oh, I am so sorry to act my accord, Master! I just feel all so giddy around this time of the year, but we should also be prepared!" Yuray stated.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well, around this time, this is when the Yokai is most active. In other words, Yokai will tend to possesses more people around this time of the year, so we better watch out," Yuray explained.

"Oh, great….more troubles and here I thought I would get some break during the holiday," Ken moaned.

As they passed by, heading to school, the TV at the electronics store was broadcasting news.

"A local zoo reported one of their penguins is missing since this morning. If anyone sees a penguin, please report to the nearest authority. This is Mikasa from Sakura News 7."

Ken arrived at his school in time. The classes began as usual, but today was special. The teacher asked if anyone wants to volunteer to decorate the school after school. Keita and the gang and Katie's friends raised their hands to volunteer.

Ken didn't raise his hand, but he changed his mind since he really didn't have anything else to do after school. The teacher assigned them to decorate the school.

When the school bell rang and mostly everyone went back home, Keita, Ken, and the group stayed and started putting up decorations around the school.

First, they started decorating their classroom. They got everything they need from the supplies' room. They put up Reeves on every window and long reeves around the chalkboard. Next, they split into two groups to decorate the hallway on each floor. Lastly, they decorated the bushes and trees at the playground with Christmas lights.

"Well, that's that! Thank you for decorating, guys!" The teacher thanked.

"Your welcome, sensai," everyone said.

"Well, you can all go home, but before that, I have a special treat for all of you helping today!" The teacher announced.

"Oh sweet! A treat!" Keita cheered.

"Hurray! And, I was just getting hungry, too!" Kuma said.

"A little hard deserves a special treat," Kanchi pointed out.

"Aaaaaaah!" They heard the teacher screamed very loudly. They went to see what happened.

"What's wrong, sensai!?" Katie asked.

"The special treats I want to give you students have…disappeared!" The teacher stated.

Everyone gasped. "What!? How!?" One of Katie's friends said.

"Nnnnooooooo! Who would do such a thing!?" Kuma said dramatically, although too dramatically.

"Easy, Kuma-kun. It is alright," Katie comforted.

"Something is not right here," Keita said until he got an idea. "I know! This must be a work of another Yokai!"

"Oh, please, Katie-kun. What Yokai would steal other people's treat?" Whisper questioned.

"Hold on second, guys." Ken got everyone's attention.

"What is it, Ken?" Katie asked.

Ken kneeled down to the floor. "Look at this. A trail of the crumb!"

They looked down the floor and noticed a trail of crumb heading outside the classroom.

"You are right, Ken-kun!" The teacher realized.

"The culprit must have spelled some crumbs," Ken said as he started following the trail.

They followed behind Ken as he followed the trail of crumbs. It led them to downstairs, and then outside the school building, but the trail of crumbs didn't end there just yet. They continued to follow it until they reach just outside the supplies shed.

"The trail ends here, and the culprit must be inside this supply shed," Ken said.

"Let's go in and beat the guy!" Kuma decided.

"Wait, Kuma!" The teacher stopped him. "Now, let's not do something dangerous! Whoever is in there must be a very dangerous person!"

"Say what!? Dangerous?" Kuma looked shocked.

The teacher opened the door quietly as possible and everyone peeked through to hear something like a munching sound.

 _Munch…munch….gak!_

They opened the door completely and they were all surprised to see what they had just found.

"Gak? Gak! Gak!" They saw a lone penguin, eating cookies and making a bit of mess with torn bags.

"Aaawwwww! It's a penguin!" One of Katie's other friends said.

"He's so cute!" Katie said.

"Gak, gak!" The penguin responded in a happy tone.

"So, the culprit was a penguin, not a…Yokai?" Keita looked the most surprised.

"See, Keita-kun, even you are wrong, sometimes. I knew it was a penguin, after all," Whisper said (even though that was a lie).

"Oh, my! It looks like your intuition was right, Master Ken. The culprit isn't a Yokai," Yuray stated.

"Hey! It's my idea!" Whisper complained.

"So, the penguin stole our special treats, but why is it doing here?" Kuma asked.

"Hey, I know this penguin. It's one of those penguins from the zoo," Katie's friend pointed out by the tag on one of its wings.

"Wasn't there a news this morning about an escaped penguin? Maybe this little guy is the escaped penguin," Katie stated.

"You must be correct, Katie-chan," The teacher said. "I will call the police and the zookeepers right now. For now, let's go back to the school, where is much warmer than here."

Soon after about 5 minutes, the police along with the zookeepers and the zoo owner arrived at the school.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much!" The zoo's owner thanked Ken and the gang.

"Good job, children. You guys really help us a lot!" One of the zookeepers said, who was a tall man with long, brown hair and beard and looks foreign.

"We are all very welcomed," the teacher said.

"And for your help, your children and your class are invited to a special concert he will host this weekend during our holiday special campaign; a special penguin chorus concert!"

"A penguin chorus? That's sound splendid! What do you all think students?" The teacher asked.

Everyone liked and agreed to the idea, so they happily accepted the invitation. Later in the week, the weekend came and Ken's class visited the zoo to see the special concert.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Sakura Zoo's special presentation! Fortunately, one of our penguins, who are a bit naughty, was rescued by a kind group of young people at their school and we would like to give a special gratitude to them! Now, we will present you, our famous, special penguin chorus, singing the "Holy Night"!"

The light turned to dim and the curtain rose up, presenting twelve penguins. The penguin that Ken and the others found was at the center, so they could see him very easily from other penguins.

The zookeeper started the music and as soon as she did, the Penguins began their symphony. Surprisingly, they were very talented and their gawking sound actually was in sync with each other, creating a powerful and touching chorus, like an opera.

"Oh, this is very beautiful," Yuray said.

"Indeed! It is so, soo….uuuuhnnnawaaa," Whisper cried very emotionally in joy.

"Nya, Nya. For birds that can't fly, they are really good!" Jibanyan commented.

"They sure are! Better than a singing cricket back in Texas where I came from, Y'all," Lasagnyan said.

"I still can't believe that the penguin we found was part of a chorus, and it sings so well!" Keita stated.

"Yeah…he and his friends are really good," Ken nodded as they listened to the chorus while the first snow started snowing outside.

* * *

 **Ho, ho, ho! Hey, everybody! This is NewComer1, and here is the long awaited Yo-Kai Watch Christmas Special for my Another Watcher story! This one-shot will be similar to my Halloween one-shot, except that I will upload new chapter, representing as "Day" every day until Christmas Eve, which would be the twelve-th day.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this first chapter, and I will see you all in the next chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

Koma Trio Saves the Reindeer!

It was two days before Christmas Eve. The three Koma siblings, Komasan, Komajiro, and their older sister, Koma-chan was on their holiday vacation. Komasan won a special prize to Hawaii, but….well, let's just say they kind of got lost.

"Brrrrr! I thought Hawaii would be much warmer. It said so in this pamphlet!" Komasan said as he covered himself with a blanket.

"Big Brother, for the hundredth time, this is not Hawaii! We're in Alaska!" Komajiro stated.

For you see, the Koma Sibling Trio got on the wrong plane (just like last time) to Alaska. Luckily, they rented a cabin to stay in and tried to make the best of their strange predicament.

"Hot cocoas are ready, boys!" Koma-chan gave each of her brothers a mug of cocoa.

"Mmmmmmm, It smells good," Komasan smelled.

"The marshmallow in this coco makes it taste even better," Komajiro said happily.

"Your welcome, my little brothers. As long as we're together, we will enjoy as much as possible, even though we are at a wrong place and maybe at a wrong time, too, but hey, it's the journey that counts!" Koma-chan said as she and her brother enjoyed some nice cocoas.

Meanwhile, the snows got heavier and winds started getting stronger. The Koma Trio went to sleep for the night as the winter howled through the night. While the rest was sleeping, Komajiro woke up, noticing something strange outside their small cabin home.

"What the….?" He said as he looked out the window.

He saw a flaring, red light falling down from the sky and crashed, making a loud thump sound.

"Mongeee!" Komajiro yelled, waking up his elder siblings.

"Wooaah! What happened, Komajiro?" Komasan asked.

"Is something wrong?" Koma-chan asked, too.

"Monge, something fell from the sky!" Komajiro panicked as he pointed to the window.

Koma-chan decided to get out of the shared bed and went to check outside as she wore a heavy jacket from the cold.

She saw something up ahead, something shining in the red light. She walked up the hill as the snows rained down on her and winds howled.

She took a closer look and noticed a huge crater, and at the center of it, a single, young reindeer was lying down with an injured leg.

"Oh, my swirls! A young reindeer is injured!" Koma-chan screamed.

She called to her brothers, and soon, Komasan and Komajiro came out to Koma-chan's place. They helped her to take the injured reindeer back to their rented cabin.

"Oh, you poor thing! What happened to you?" Komasan asked the reindeer.

The reindeer didn't respond as it looked too weak to even speak or make any sound.

"It looks hurt and cold. We better keep it warm! I will start the fireplace again," Komajiro said as he started the fire.

"Good idea, Komajiro," Komasan nodded. "I will get some extra blankets!"

"And, I will tend its leg. It looks like it got hurt by something," Koma-chan said.

Meanwhile, there was another thing outside or rather another person.

It was a tall, busy man with black beard and shotgun. It was a hunter, but not any hunter. He was a deer hunter!

"Blasted! I know that it fell down here somewhere! Where did it go?!" The deer hunter said.

He looked around, passing by the Koma Sibling Trio's rented cabin. The next morning, the Koma Trio took care of the young reindeer since last night. When they woke up, the young reindeer was gone.

"Oh, my swirls! Wake up, Komasan and Komajiro! The young reindeer! It's gone!" Koma-chan screamed.

"Monggeeee!?" Both Koma brothers gasped.

They rushed outside and called the reindeer.

"Mr. Reindeer, where did you go!?" Komachan yelled.

"Reindeer, reindeer!" Koma Brothers yelled, too.

Suddenly, something moved in the bush and the same, young reindeer came out.

"Oh, thanks to Mama Koma, you're alright!" Komachan relieved.

"And it looks like your leg is alright! That's good," Komajiro stated.

Komasan noticed something in the young reindeer's mouth.

"What is that?" Komasan asked as he took out the thing out of the reindeer's mouth. "Berries? Are these for us?"

The reindeer nodded.

"Oh, thank you very much, young reindeer! You're too kind," Komasan said as he smiled. The Koma Trio sibling was happy and the reindeer was happy with them.

"Ah HA! I've finally found you!" The hunter appeared out of the bushes.

"MONGEEE!" The Koma Trio gasped.

"Who are you, sir?" Komasan asked.

"Out of my ways, you brats! That reindeer is my prize!" The hunter stated.

"Prize? What do you mean by that?" Komachan demanded.

"Why I am a deer hunter and I hunt the finest and rarest deer, including a reindeer! I shot it down when it hopped over me while I was hunting last night, and I am here to finish the job!" The hunter explained.

"No way! We can't let you hurt him! He's still young!" Komajiro argued.

"Young or not, that reindeer is a valuable asset! People pay more for baby or young reindeer! Now, get out of my way, so I can shoot it!" The hunter ordered.

"No! We're never let you hurt this reindeer again and we will not allow you to shoot him!" Komachan stated.

"That's right! You're mean, like a rotten tomato!" Komasan said.

"Yeah!" Komajiro agreed.

"I say out of my way!" The hunter pointed his shotgun in front of them.

The Koma Sibling Trio felt scared that a weapon was pointing at them, but they couldn't let this hunter gets his way. They made a blockade of themselves in between him and the reindeer.

Suddenly, before the hunter even pulled the trigger, they heard a jiggling noise.

"What's that?!" The hunter asked as he pointed at something in the sky.

They looked up and saw a pack of reindeers flying in the sky, pulling a sleigh behind them. Then, they noticed a familiar man in a red suit and hat in the sleigh. He landed the reindeers safely on the ground.

"Ho, ho, ho!" The man laughed heartily.

"It's Santa Claus!" Komasan pointed.

"Ho, ho, ho! What's going on here?" Santa asked.

"Well, Mr. Santa Claus, this means, the old man was going to shoot this poor, innocent reindeer!" Komachan stated.

"Ho, ho! Is that true?" Santa looked straight at the hunter.

"I, I, I can explain, Santa! I am a deer hunter! It is what I do," the hunter tried to persuade Santa that he is innocent.

"I don't think so! You can do more than that! Rather than hunting innocent animals, you should be more grateful and kinder to natures! If you don't leave this reindeer or any deer alone, then you won't be receiving any gifts from me on Christmas Eve night!" Santa exclaimed.

"No gift…Not even new shoes…a hat….sweater?" The hunter said.

"Not even a single one. Maybe just a lump of coal," Santa stated.

"Oh, even as a hunter, I have to make a living, too. Please forgive me, Santa," he demanded with a puppy eye.

"Well, you can do one thing. From now on, you should stop being a hunter and rather be a ranger!" Santa declared.

"I will, Santa! I will," The hunger said as he threw away his gun, and already changed his clothes to ranger clothes.

"Thank you for showing me a better way to live. Now, if you would excuse, I have a job to do; protect the animals that live in this forest. See ya later!" The former hunter walked away as he whistled joyfully to himself.

"Monge! That man's heart changed as fast as flipping a burger," Komasan stated.

"Thank you for helping us, Santa," Koma-chan said.

"Your welcome, and actually, I should be thanking you all for finding Rudolph!" Santa said.

"Rudolph?" Komajiro asked. "Who's Rudolph?"

"Silly, Komajiro. This young reindeer is happened to be…" Santa wiped the dirt off of the young reindeer's nose, revealing it to be really a bright, red nose. "Rudolph, the red nose reindeer!"

"OH, MY SWIRLS!" The Koma Trio gasped surprisingly.

Santa put Rudolph back at the front of the sleigh. "Well, now that Rudolph is secured on my sleigh with his fellow reindeer, he would not run off again."

"We never knew we would actually meet the famous Rudolph," Koma-chan said.

"I guess this is our goodbye to you, Rudolph," Komasan said. "Please be safe."

"Watch your leg, alright," Komajiro said.

"Thank you again, Koma Trio and have a Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Ho, ho, ho!" Santa commanded his reindeer to fly.

Rudolph started the lead as his fellow reindeers started moving, following his lead.

"On Dasher, on Blitzen, on Comet!" Santa stated as they flew off.

The Koma Trio watched as Santa flew away on his flying reindeer, herded by the leader of the pack, Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

Beauty of Christmas

"Ah, Christmas Eve, a time of joy, with your loved ones, families, and friends, such a beautiful holiday of the year, which makes it my favorite day of the year?" A familiar serpentine Yokai said as she watched over the town from her room at a luxurious hotel.

This is Beautiusa, a Yokai from the Charming Tribe. She has the powers to make everyone look beautiful and love all things beautiful. She is famous fashion model, both in the Yokai world and the human world. She is also called as "Yokai Princess" and she is equally powerful to Kyubi and Orochi aka Venoct. When she is in the human world, she takes on her alias, the lovely Miss Boa Valentine.

" _Knock, knock_." Someone knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Beautiusa asked as she quickly transformed into her human form.

"Excuse me, madam." A woman with eyeglasses and pony-tail came in. She looked like her secretary. "The preparation is ready. It's time to go down."

"I see. Thanks. I will be down there in a minute," Beautiusa said as her secretary bowed to her before she leaves her being.

Beautiusa breathed of the sign before she transformed back to her original form. "Of course, this is also the busiest time for me. With all the holiday promotion I am doing, but of course, if it is all for expressing my beauty, then…."

Suddenly, the scene changed with her in a very…alluring Santa costume, helping "Santa Claus" doing photos with the kids.

"Say cheese!" The photographer said.

"…Of course, I shall do it for I am the most BEAUTIFUL woman in the world and most BEAUTIFUL Santa's helper in the world!"

There were a lot of kids visiting Santa Claus today, but strangely and not too unexpectedly, most of the visitors are young boys, including their fathers.

"This is such a great idea, Mr. Suzuki! Miss Valentine in person, giving a photo with Santa Claus for the children!" The mall manager said joyfully.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Katagawa," Suzuki stated. He was Beauti…Well, Boa Valentine's manager. He wore a typical black business suit with a tie and black hair. He also wore a shade, making him look very greedy guy. He almost looked like a mafia.

"Now, as you promised, this is all part of the promotion for my model's newest beauty product," Suzuki stated.

"Of course, of course!" Mr. Katagawa said. "But, I got to say…Miss Valentine is so beautiful and cute in that Santa's helper costume!"

Even the mall owner was infatuated with her beauty, like most guys who lay an eye on her.

However, the next kid who comes up was a very young boy, who may be less than five years old.

"Ho, ho. What is your name, young man?" Santa asked.

"My name is Masa," the boy introduced.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Masa. And what would you like to have for Christmas?" Santa asked. "A new toy? Or maybe that fancy video game system that everyone's been talking about?"

"Um, no actually. I don't want a new toy or video game, but what I want is a better Christmas decoration," Masa said admittedly.

This catches Beautiusa's ears. "You see, every year, my parents and my older brother and sister always put up decorations at our house every year, but whenever they do, it gets ruined."

"Whhhhhaaaaaat!?" Boa Valentine gasped, almost enough to reveal her true face. She quickly hid it and turned back to her human face.

"Is that true, young boy?" She asked directly to the boy, almost an inch away from his face.

"Um, yes, Miss. They put the most beautiful decoration ever, but it always gets ruined and it makes them so sad, which makes me sad, too. That is why I came to see Santa and make a wish for it," Masa explained as he looked sad.

"Well then, I WILL make sure that your family's Christmas decoration won't be ruined and be the most BEAUTIFUL decoration in the entire town!" Boa Valentine declared as she carried the boy with the boy.

All of her fans, including Santa, the mall owner, her secretary, and of course, her manager were surprised.

"Maim, where you are going!?" Her secretary screamed.

"Hey, Valentine, come back here! You got a job to do!" Mr. Suzuki yelled.

"There is no time for that! We have a crisis here!" She yelled back as she walked out of the mall, with everyone looking either confused or surprised.

In the amid of this, Keita, Kuma, and Kanchi (who also came just to meet Boa Valentine) were on the line when that just happened.

"Man, that kid is soooo lucky!" Keita exclaimed.

Masa led Boa Valentine to his house at downtown. It was very run-down (well rhetorically). Most of the Christmas lights were broken, the balloon decorations were all inflated, and the reeves are either broken or looked very dirty.

"Oh! My! Lord!" Boa Valentine surprised. "This looks worse than I thought!"

"See what I mean. I just don't know why, but it's just…so horrible," Masa said as he was about to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't cry now, little boy. That is not the beautiful thing to do," Boa said as she wiped the tears. "Now, don't you worry! I will fix your house in no time before Christmas comes!"

"Really? But, how?" Masa asked.

"Leave it to me. First of all, is your family's home?" She asked.

"They went shopping to buy the decoration again, so it can be fixed….again," Masa said sadly.

"They won't make it in time, but now that I am here, everything will be back to normal," Boa said as she approached the house and with a single touch on the tree, she made it into a fine, beautiful Christmas tree.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Masa asked surprisingly.

"Well, Masa, let's just say I have magic," she explained with a wink. With just a single touch and her emanating aura, she made the entire house beautiful than ever before. The Christmas lights were fixed, the Reeves all cleaned and properly trimmed, and balloons back to normal.

"There, all done!" She finished.

However, as she just finished, the Reeves snapped in two, the Christmas light flickered until it completely died, and the Christmas tree chopped down.

"What's this!? What kind of trickery is this!?" Boa gasped.

"See what I mean! This is something that always happens whenever we decorate my house!" Masa said admittedly.

Boa Valentine looked around and saw something that regular human, at least without a Yo-Kai Watch, can't see.

Three mischievous Yokai appeared together in near sight. It was Brokalin, Tengloom, and Negatibuzz.

"Woah! What are those three things!?" Masa pointed at the three Yokai, which he could able to see them due to Beautiusa's power.

"Buzz, we're caught!" Negatibuzz gasped.

"Those three are the ones behind your family's Christmas décor disaster!" Boa Valentine pointed at them.

"Hey lady, we're just having fun alright! I just love to break stuff!" Brokalin stated.

"And I love to make things be negative, buzz!" Negatibuzz exclaimed.

"To me, I am just so gloomy and no one else to hang out," Tengloom said gloomily.

"I don't care each of you three's reason, but ruining this poor boy's family's Christmas decoration is a crime to all things BEAUTIFUL!" Boa Valentine stated as she slithered and transformed into her snake form.

"Woaaah! You, you turned into a giant snake lady!" Masa screamed.

"Masa, hide somewhere safe!" Beautiusa said. "And cover your eyes! This is going to be ugly!"

"Aaah, OK!" Just as he was told, he hid somewhere safe and closed his eyes.

"Hey, I know you! You are Beautiusa, buzz!" Negatibuzz realized.

"That's right!" Beautiusa replied.

"Well, buzz, even so, you are gonna get recked, buzz!" Negatibuzz stated. "Let's attack, boys!"

The three Shady Yokai jumped on her, but when they did, Beautiusa sneered as she caught where she wants them to. She quickly used her tail to trap them.

"Gak! Buzz! Gloom!" The three Shady Yokai was captured.

"Now, what should I do next with you three naughty, un-beautiful yokai?" Beautiusa said creepily as her eyes loomed over them with a predatory sign.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not get this far! We're very sorry for what we did!" Brokalin apologized.

"Yeah! We really do, buzz!" Negatibuzz stated.

"We're so sorry," Tengloom apologized gloomily.

Beautiusa let go of the three Yokai and then they ran off, never to bother and ruin Masa's family's Christmas decoration or anyone ever again.

Beautiusa returned back to her normal self.

"Wow! I saw that last part, to be honest, but that was cool! Thank you, Miss Valentine!" Masa said happily.

"Your welcome, Masa. Now, let's fix your home before your family comes back," she said.

About a minute or two later, Masa's family returned with the new decorations they bought as sad and tired they looked, but when they came back, they were surprised.

"What the!? Our home is…is…" The father stated.

"It's gorgeous!" Mom and the sister exclaimed.

"Wow!" The brother gasped.

"Well, I would say beautiful, but gorgeous is a fine word, too," Boa Valentine revealed herself as she welcomed back Masa's family.

"Mom, dad! Big brother and big sis!" Masa said as he ran over to his family.

"Masa!" His family ran over to him, too, and they gave each a big family hug.

"I can't believe it! Our home is redecorated!" The father said.

"And, it looks even better than ever before!" The mother stated.

"I know right! This is the coolest thing ever to happen to us!" The big brother exclaimed happily.

"It is just unbelievable, but I guess a wish does come true!" The big sister said.

Masa looked at Boa Valentine, which they both winked at each other, keeping their little secret about what really happened that day.

"And this is why I love Christmas, the most beautiful holiday of all times because of this beautiful family, like Masa's family," Beautiusa said as if she was the one who's narrating this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4**

Holy Light

"Ah, the night of Christmas Eve, it is so quiet, but unlike any other night, it is also a night of children sleeping peacefully to wait for Santa delivering their gift, but for me…it is just another night of loneliness."

The skeleton Yokai, Violaten from the Heartful Tribe, walked alone in the snowy street with a green scarf and hat.

"For most of us, Yokai, this is a jolly time for us, too, but not quite for me. Well, I used to be jolly. I remember the time when I celebrated Christmas with my family." Violaten walked down the street.

"My mother would be baking cookies in the kitchen. My father would help with decorating the Christmas tree. My grandpa would be relaxing in the fireplace, drinking hot cocoa. My grandmother would tell us a Christmas story to me and my siblings."

Violaten stopped by a house and saw through the window, seeing a similar situation with different family.

"It's just like this family here. They are different, but more or less the same." Violaten continued walking as he headed to the park.

"I remember we had a park like this where my home was. I remember when I was kids, playing snow fight and making snowman, and snow angels. It was such a fun day despite the cold." Violenton mesmerized his time of child playing in the snow with his friends before he moved on.

As he continued walking, he heard a chorus. He noticed around the corner that there was a church with the chorus singing from inside the church.

"Ah, yes! I remember that when I was 13, I participated in the young boys' and girls' chorus for Christmas. My entire family came to visit. Of course, I was nervous to go up and sing in front of everyone, but thanks to the bishop and everyone, they gave me the courage to sing. I guess they helped me to become the violinist that I am now."

Violaten continued walking and walking as the snow calmed down and eventually stopped. Then, he saw a single light at a building with fences around. It was the Sakura New Town's Orphanage.

Through the one lightened window, there was a young girl, who looked a bit unwell, prying about something.

Violaten could hear her soft voice in prying mood.

"Dear Lord, all I want for Christmas is to get well and get presents for not me, but my friends. I hope Santa will make me feel better and…ack, ack, ack…" She coughed horribly.

Suddenly, the orphanage staff came in and found the girl. They quickly put her back on the bed and tucked her in.

Violaten felt bad for the little girl.

"Of course, most people take things for granted, but I know that there are also some people who suffer and only wants to bring happiness to others," Violaten thought.

That was when I decided to do something special for her, but only I will do it at midnight.

When the clock struck midnight, and everyone was sleeping quietly, I took my violin and began playing the "Holy Night".

The little girl heard me playing the violin as she woke up from her bed and saw through her window. She couldn't make the feature of me, but I played my violin for her at a safe distance.

After I finished, I saw her clapping her hand, applauding for my short performance before she safely went back to sleep.

I smiled and I hoped that I made a little bit better. Even though I am no doctor, a nurse, or even the lord or Santa, I can still give my kindness to others, and that is what makes me happy even when I am lonely.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Years….Signed, Violaton.

* * *

 **Ho, ho, ho! Day 4 is here, and here is another sweet, jolly chapter of my Yo-Kai Watch Christmas Special. Thank you to you all for following, favoriting, and posting review for this story! We made it about one-fourth of this story, but more will come. See ya guys soon again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5**

Frosty Yokai

December is a very cold month, but it is also very jolly and the best time to show kindness to others. Of course, Christmas is around the corner, but despite all the happiness, some unfortunate or non-privileged people need a bit of help around this time of the year, too.

And that is why today, Ken's classmates and friends are helping Sakura New Town's Orphanage. They serve them food, do the cleaning, and even make decorations and stocking, so they can welcome Santa Claus for this year's Christmas.

"Hyuuuu!" Keita wiped his sweat. "Helping the orphanage sure is a workout!"

"I am very happy and proud to see you help others, Keita," Whisper said.

"Nyup! It is good to help others!" Jibanyan agreed.

"It does feel good to help others, sometimes," Ken said.

"Oh, so glad to see everyone works so hard to help this orphanage!" Yuray beamed.

"Christmas is about giving to others, not just receiving," Lasagnyan stated.

"Hey, Ken and Keita!" The boys looked to Fumika who called them. "Sensai said that we can take a break. Let's go outside and play!"

"Oh yeah! I want to join!" Keita decided as he quickly sped away. However, he stopped for a moment and turned to Ken. "Come on, Ken! Let's go!"

"Um, sure," Ken agreed nonchalantly.

Once Ken got outside, he was surprised. A snowball hit him.

"Ha, ha! I got you!" One of the orphan boys with a green hat and orange hair stated. This boy's name is Jojiro.

"Nice one, Jojiro!" Kuma praised.

"Oh, now you had done it!" Ken stated as he made a snowball and threw it at the boys.

With the orphan kids, Jojiro, a twin named Mito and Ito, the tall boy named Kata, and a young girl named Aiko played with Ken and his friends, making snow forts, snow angels, snowballs fight, and snowmen.

Together, they made one snowman with a red scarf, the button on the belly and for its nose, and an old pipe for its mouth.

"Now, this is one good snowman!" Jojiro beamed.

"I say it looks perfect," Kanchi commented.

"He looks cute," Fumika commented, too. "But, I think something is missing about him."

"What do you mean, Fumi-chan?" Keita asked.

"I agree with Miss Fumika. This snowman is missing something," Yuray said.

"I think he needs a hat," Aiko said softly.

"A hat, huh? Yeah…I think it needs a hat!" Kuma stated.

"But, we don't have a hat," said the twins.

"Oh!" Ken realized. "I remember something…"

Ken rushed to the orphanage and soon, he came back out with a box.

"What is that, Ken-kun?" Fumika asked.

"Well, I don't know if this would suit the snowman, but I found this old hat inside this box," Ken said as he showed them the hat. It was a simple black top hat with a flower attached to it.

"It looks kind of like a magician hat!" Fumika exclaimed.

"Cool! Now that we have a hat for the snowman, should we also name him?" Keita suggested.

"Good idea, Keita-kun, but what we would name the Snowman?" Fumika asked.

"How about Yeti?" Kuma said.

"Too bland, Kuma. Maybe Einstein?" Kanchi said.

"Too nerdy," Keita commented. "Something…cooler!"

"Well, hmmm…" Ken had something in his mind.

"Did you think of something, Ken?" Fumika asked.

"Well, this might be too generic and there is already….anyway, how about we name this snowman...Frosty?" Ken said.

"Frosty?! I am not sure about that…" Keita said doubtfully.

"Uuuh! Frosty! I like that name!" Aiko cheered.

"Yeah, Frosty sounds nice!" Kata agreed.

"Frosty! Frosty!" The twins cheered.

"And then we decide it! Let's name him Frosty the Snowman!" Jojiro declared. He was a bit of leader of the orphan kid's group.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Frosty the Snowman….That sounds very familiar, but I do like the sound of it!" Yuray said happily.

"It sounds mighty fine to me, Y'all," Lasagnyan said.

"I like it, too, nya!" Jibanyan agreed.

"Yes, indeed. His name, Frosty sounds very…cool," Whisper joked, but nobody paid attention to it.

They put the hat on the snowman which they named him "Frosty." For the rest of the days, Ken and his friends continued to play with the orphanage until it was dinner. After that, Ken, his friends, and their class went home for the night.

However, they did not that the hat they gave to "Frosty" was actually a real magician's hat with magical powers!

All the orphans were sleeping, but Aiko woke up due to something moving outside.

"Huh?" She woke up and looked through the window. She saw something moving, and Frosty the Snowman was missing from where he was standing.

She rushed outside with her jacket, mittens, and boots. She looked around.

"Frosty? Where are you?!" She called.

Suddenly, something moved behind her, surprising her.

The next morning, Ken and his friends got a phone call that Aiko, the orphan girl they played went missing last night. Everyone went out to search for.

"Aiko! Aiko!" Ken yelled.

"Oh dear, oh dear! Where has she gone to?!" Yuray looked around, high and low.

"Where in tarnation did that sweet, little girl go? I just hope nothing worse happens…." Lasagnyan said worryingly.

Ken and his friends searched Aiko everywhere. While everyone was searching elsewhere, Ken decided to search her in the nearby woods.

"Aiko! Aiko!" Ken yelled.

Then, he heard laughter, one that he remembers.

"Aiko?" He asked as he followed the sound of laughter.

He walked through the bushes and saw Aiko laughing with someone.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" An unfamiliar, yet jolly laugh was heard as Ken got closer and closer.

"Aiko!" Ken shouted.

"Huh? Oh! Ken!" Aiko waved her hand to him.

"Where have you been? Everyone is worried about you!" Ken stated.

"Oh, I'm…I'm sorry. I was just having so much fun with Frosty here," she explained.

"Frosty?" Ken looked up to be surprised by the same snowmen he and his friends built together yesterday.

"Ha, ha, ha! It's pleasure to meet you, Ken-kun! I'm Frosty the Snowman!" Frosty greeted.

 **Frosty the Snowman-Tribe: Legendary (Heartful), Attribute: Ice**

"Wait? You…are alive?!" Ken stated as he said something else in mind. "And did this chapter classifies this…snowman a Yokai?!"

"Isn't this great, Ken? Frosty is alive now! I've been playing with him since last night!" Aiko admitted excitedly.

"Ha, ha! It sure was fun, but…unfortunately, I have to go now," Frosty said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Aiko asked, changing a mood.

"Well, you see, Aiko, I really like to play with you more, but you see, I can already feel that the temperature is increasing or simply, it is going up and when it's going up, the snow will melt and I will melt, too. It's time for me to go to a colder place, my home in the North Pole," Frosty explained.

"No, Frosty! I want you to stay!" Aiko hugged him, preventing him from moving.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Aiko," Frosty apologized.

Ken sighed and then grinned softly. "Aiko, let him go. Frosty is right. You don't want to see him melt, right?"

"But, I will miss him if he goes," she cried.

"There, there, Aiko. It's alright. Besides, I might go, but I will be back," Frosty said.

"You will?" She asked.

"Sure, I will! I'm Frosty the Snowman, after all!" Frosty said as he strangely began dancing and random musical tone began playing in the background.

 _I'm Frosty the Snowman_

 _I'm jolly, happy soul!_

 _I made of snow_

 _But the children know_

 _How I came to life one day_

 _I'm Frosty the Snowman_

 _Knew the sun was hot that day_

 _Had hurry to the North Pole_

 _But I waved goodbye and said,_

" _I'll be back again someday"_

"OK, Frosty, I will let you go, but promise that you will come back," Aiko said.

"I promise, Aiko. Take care and Merry Christmas," Frosty said as she bowed to her with his hat off.

That was when the winter winds blew his snow away, turning with the winds as his hat flew away to the North Pole.

That was also when his Yokai Medal fell down on Ken as he grabbed it safely. It showed him being all jolly and all as he was singing with children following him, marching with him.

Ken smiled. "See you later, Frosty."

* * *

 **Hello, Yo-Fans! Here is the fifth day, with guest character, Frosty the Snowman! I decided to make him a jolly and very cool Yokai for this story. Of course, next to Rudolph, Frosty the Snowman is also another popular Christmas character. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I will see you guys again tomorrow. We are almost half way till Christmas Eve!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6**

My Gift to You

Yuray hummed to herself as she decorated the Christmas tree.

"Ah, Christmas, my favorite holiday of the year. Time to give, a time to show kindness to others, and all things good," Yuray commented. "I wonder how Ken is doing with shopping with his mother."

Meanwhile, Ken and his mom were stuck in traffic, looking for parking space.

"I am sure that they are enjoying right now!" Yuray smiled blatantly.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh! Who could that be? Coming!" Yuray floated to the door and opened it.

"Ka…Ka….Kamilla!" Yuray gasped as her sister was at the front door.

"Hello Yuray," Kamilla greeted.

"Big Sis..Sister, I, I, I did not expect you to come visit!" Yuray surprised.

"Actually, I was not meant to come visit you, but certain circumstance led me here," she said.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'certain circumstance'?" Yuray asked. "Oh! But first, please, step right in!"

Kamilla entered the house and looked at the living room. "I see you were in the middle of decoration."

"Ah yes! I was just finishing up, that's all! Let me clean it up real quick," Yuray stated as she cleaned the mess hurriedly.

However, as she did, she tripped on one of the decorations and fell to her face.

"Doooh!" She gasped.

"Are you OK, Yuray?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

After cleaning up (with a bit of help), they sat down to discuss what Kamilla had to say.

"You see, Yuray, I am here to bring a big news," Kamilla admitted.

"A big news?! What is it?" Yuray asked, feeling both nervous and excited.

"We are selected to deliver presents for this year's Christmas in honor of being Santa Claus's helpers," Kamilla explained.

"Oh my! That is a big news!" Yuray gasped.

"That's right, and I already received the Christmas bag right here," Kamilla said as she showed the huge bag and put it down on the table.

"Oh my! That is huge!" Yuray gasped.

"There are a lot of present for many kids this year, so let's get started, shall we?" Kamilla said as she put on her Santa's clothes and hat. She gave Yuray her Santa's clothes and hat.

"Oh, thank you. Well, we better start delivering all these presents for the children!" Yuray declared.

They headed outside and started their delivery mission.

"We have until midnight to deliver all this presents," Kamilla stated.

"I see! I just hope that I will make it back home before Master Ken returns," Yuray said.

"Oh, where is he right now?" Kamilla wondered.

"He is with his mother, shopping at the mall," Yuray explained.

Meanwhile, Ken and his mother were now waiting in-line to just pay the stuff they're buying. There was a woman who's taking care of crying baby, a man who was becoming very impatient, and one woman who can't make decisions at the very front counter.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Anyway, let's get down to business," Kamilla said as she took out a list of houses to visit. "The first house is….this one here!"

"I see! Let's go inside then," Yuray said as she stepped forward or rather floated forward. However, Kamilla grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Wait, Yuray!" She stopped her. "We can't just float through the house. We may be transparent, but this bag is not."

"Oh, right! Sorry Kamilla," she apologized. "But, then how would we get in?"

"Well, Santa Claus would go…." As Kamilla was about to say the answer, Yuray was already one step ahead of her.

"Ah ha! Kamilla, we can go through this chimney here, just like Santa would do!" Yuray exclaimed.

Kamilla sighed. "Coming!"

Yuray went down the chimney first, but she got stuck on her way down. Kamilla noticed this, and she stomped on her bag to release through her. Yuray dropped down very fast and made a big thump sound.

The child who lives at the house woke up and wondered what the sound was. She sneaked out of her room and went to check. The little girl noticed two shadows illuminating by the lights of the Christmas tree, which she thought was weird and also thought it might be Santa.

"So, who's gift do we leave here?" Yuray asked.

"Yuray, please stay quiet. We don't want to wake up anyway," Kamilla whispered.

"Oh! Right," she whispered.

The little girl walked down the stair as quietly as possible, and went to check the living room. She peaked through the door, and saw both Yuray and Kamilla.

"Alright, let's go to the next house," Kamilla said.

"Good idea," Yuray said.

Yuray and Kamilla went up through the chimney with the girl having a surprised look.

The next house they went was a bit trickier. They had to leave the present next to a kid while he is sleeping. Yuray took out the present for him as she floated to his side very quietly, but she accidently hit something hanging on the ceiling, and then slipped on a rubber duck, making a noise.

Fortunately, they didn't wake him for odd reason, giving them a relief. They quietly put down the present.

They went from house to house, delivering all the presents. However, as they did, Yuray made either one mistake or multiple mistakes at each house. She accidently gave one house a wrong present, so they went back to give the correct present, distracted by delicious cookies which woke up the dog, and even needed to use the public restroom. Of course, Kamilla was there to help her and did the job for her, too.

"Phew! What a night…" Yuray said tiredly.

"We're almost done, sister. How many presents do we have left?" Kamilla asked.

"We have about…" She checked inside the bag. "Two more!"

"I see…" Kamilla said as she was thinking.

"Is there something matter, Kamilla?" Yuray asked.

"Um, Yuray, you look quite tired. How about I take these last presents and deliver them while you rest here?" She said.

"What? But, wouldn't it be better if we deliver it together to get the work done faster?" Yuray questioned.

"No, no. I will do it. You've done enough, Yuray…" Kamilla ordered.

"Big sis…." Yuray said as she looked a bit sad.

"Just rest here, and I will be back soon," Kamilla said as she took her sister's bag and flew off.

"Ooooooh….I think I made her disappointed of me. I know a messed up here and there, but I still managed to get the present to the kids…well except for that one person. Oooh! I just hope Master Ken is doing better than me," Yuray moaned sadly.

Meanwhile, Ken and his mother were heading back home…when they got stuck again in traffic. Ken rolled his eyes and laid down his head.

"Aaaaaahh, boo hoo…" Yuray moaned very sadly.

"Yuray, I am back…" She looked up to see something she didn't expect.

Kamilla had a present box right in front of Yuray as she was smiling.

"Huh? A present?" Yuray questioned.

"It is for you, Yuray," Kamilla said.

"But…why? I messed up a lot, at every house! Why would you give me this…!?" Yuray asked confusingly.

"Yuray, of course you are bit…well clumsy, sometimes or if not, most of the times, but that what makes you a hard worker and you don't give up in whatever you do. You deserve gift more than anyone else for all your hard work to your master, and being a good, little sister of mine," Kamilla said kindly.

"Oh…Big Sis…" Yuray started crying joyfully.

"Now come on, Ken must be worried about you. Let's head back home," Kamilla said.

"Yes!" Yuray agreed as she wiped her tears.

The full moon shined and "smiled" down on them as strangely, a familiar jingle sound heard from above the sky and familiar jolly laugh echoed through the night.

"Ho, ho, ho!"

* * *

 **Here is another day for my special Christmas story! I hope you will enjoy your times with your older or younger sibling! See ya guys again tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7**

Yo-Kai Gift Exchange

It was a day before Christmas Eve, one of the busiest days of the year and probably the busiest time of well…anytime. Not only for human, but also for Yokai and the Yokai who lives at Yo-Kai Mansion will be busier this year.

However, one Yokai who just recently moved, Dremona, it was her first experience of Christmas at her new home.

When she woke up, she saw everyone all occupied. Everyone decorated the entire mansion inside and outside with Christmas lights, stickers of snowmen, stars, and Christmas related stuff, ornaments, and Reeves everywhere.

"Hi, Dremona!" A voice greeted her, but mostly scared her.

"Eeek!" Dremona shrieked in fright. She turned around and noticed it was her friend, Blizzaria.

"Oh! Are you OK?" She asked.

"OH, Blizzaria! You scared me…" Dremona said softly.

"Sorry about that, but I just want to greet everyone with joy!" Blizzaria said excitedly.

"So, what's going on?" Dremona asked.

Blizzaria looked a bit surprised. "Why, silly, it is Christmas! Well, technically it is not yet, but Christmas Eve is tomorrow! So, everyone is decorating the entire mansion! And, actually, I was looking for you!"

"Huh? Me?" Dremona asked.

"Yup! You and I are going shopping!" Blizzaria said as the scene changed to a shopping area. They were now in the Yokai World.

"Oh, OK, but what are we buying here for again?" She asked.

"Well, let me explain over again since this is your first time. You see, every year for Christmas, Grandma Yaga loves to do the White Elephant Exchange. It is kind of like a game where the winner gets the best present at the end, but you can't just get the best present so easily. Some presents are simple or even fluke. This year, she assigned me and you to buy some good and bad gifts for the game," Blizzaria explained.

"I see. That sounds kind of…fun I think," Dremona said.

"Oh, it really is! You should've been at the last year's game," Blizzaria giggled. "Anyway, let's find some good and bad things for gifts! We don't want everyone waiting!"

Blizzaria and Dremona searched the shops and bought some neat and cool gifts for the white elephant gift exchange game. After buying whatever they can, they headed back to the mansion and wrapped up the gift for the event tomorrow.

The next day, everyone was ready with their gift. They all put it under the Christmas tree, the tallest tree in the mansion and the game was about to begin.

"Hee, hee, hee! Well, it's time to begin the annual white elephant gift exchange game of 2017!" Grandma Yaga announced as she was a host for a TV show.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Dremona just watched silently, but with a bit of excitement in her eyes.

"Now, as every year, I will explain the rule since we do have a newcomer among us," Grandma Yaga said as she winked at Dremona specifically, which she noticed and blushed a bit. "The rules are very simple; I call out everyone's name from this hat and whoever I call that name, he or she goes up and choose the present that he or she wants. Then, they must open the present in front of everyone."

Everyone agreed and nodded as all of them looked excited and a bit competitive.

"Alright then, I will choose the first name!" Grandma Yaga stated as she put her hand in the hat and shortly took out one slip of paper. "The first one is….Blizzaria!"

"Cool!" Blizzaria stood up and went over to pick a gift. Luckily, Blizzaria doesn't know what gift that she and Dremona bought yesterday due to that all the gifts are wrapped in the same wrapping paper.

"Let's see now…I will pick this one here!" Blizzaria picked one gift. She unwrapped the gift, revealing it be an ice shaver.

"Well, look at that! You got an ice shaver, Blizzaria, which is a fluke!" Grandma Yaga admitted.

"It's not that bad! Actually, I like shaving ice anyway!" Blizzaria said happily as she accepted the gift.

"Next up is…Toadal Dude!"

"Oh yeah, Gekko!" Toadal Dude got up quickly and ran over to choose his. "I choose this one here!"

He unwrapped it very quickly and it revealed to be a gardening kit.

"Oh, sorry about that, but that gift is also another fluke!" Grandma Yaga stated as everyone laughed. Even Arachnus showed a little smirk.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Toadal Dude stated.

"Haven't you learn your lesson from last year when you rushed to get a gift? I remember you got a…DOLLHOUSE last year!" Roughraff stated, making everyone laugh harder.

Even Dremona giggled a bit despite how mean that was.

"Stop laughing!" Toadal Dude yelled as he quietly went back to his place.

The game continued on as Grandma Yaga called out everyone's name until only one Yokai was left, and that was Dremona's turn.

"Well, well, it looks like everyone got their gift, but I see one gift left under the tree and I believe there is only one Yokai who hasn't been called yet," Grandma Yaga said as everyone looked at Dremona.

"Oh! That's me," Dremona said nervously as everyone laughed.

"OK, OK, calm down now. Dremona, please come up and pick the last gift!" Grandma Yaga stated.

Dremona walked over to the tree silently as everyone watched. She looked at the gift and then Grandma Yaga with a bit of worry look.

"Go on, take it. We will never know if it is the best gift or not," Grandma Yaga said.

Dremona nodded and with all of her courage, she picked up the last gift and unwrapped it. Everyone stayed quietly, almost to the point of cringing their lips. She unwrapped the wrapping paper completely, revealing to be a white box.

She looked a bit surprised as it was just an ordinary white box. She opened the lid and suddenly, something popped out.

"Ahh!" She screamed as confetti popped out.

"Merry Christmas, Dremona!" Everyone cheered as they all had the gift of different sizes and different wrapping paper.

"Wh…What?! What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, Dremona, we're sorry to surprise you, but surprise!" Blizzaria stated.

"You see, Dremona my dear. We do this white elephant gift exchange every year, but if we have someone new to that gift, we do this fake gift exchange to do a surprise for that person, so we made this huge surprise just for you," Grandma Yaga explained.

"For me? But, why?" Dremona asked. "I…I only did it because you all asked me to."

"Dremona, you were very shy first, but you've grown more open to us every day and always be kind to us. So, that is why we decided to give our kindness back to you by buying a gift for you. Here is mine from your bestie!" Blizzaria said as she handed her gift.

"Blaze, blaze!" Blazion handed his gift to her.

"You were the only person who understands me the most, so here ya goes," Majimutt stated mood, yet happily.

"Here is my, pon!" Happierre said proudly.

"Here is also mine, too," Drismeralda stated. "I hope you will like it."

"Dremona, here is a gift from me, too, Gekko!" Toadal Dude said. "It is the best one I got just for yoouuuu…"

Arachnus scooped over Toadal Dude. "A gift from me, to you, Dremona."

"Hey, dude! Don't butt in!" Toadal Dude complained.

"Wow…I don't know what to say, but…" Dremona smiled with a bit of tear. "Thank you, everyone!"

And that was the Dremona's first ever and maybe the first time she ever had the best Christmas of her life.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, Yo-Kai fans! I got my new PC yesterday and worked on setup for how I want it to be, just like how my laptop is setup. It is almost complete, but my apology for posting this late. There may be another late delay for this story update, but if that happens, I will post a chapter consisting of two days.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 8**

Spirit of X-Mas Justice

"Christmas Eve, the holiest day of the year, but unlike all another day, it is also the day of judgment, to see who is nice….and who is naughty."

A familiar yokai in a hero costume loomed over Sakura New Town from the top of the tallest building.

"That is why, I, InuKamen, shall protect Christmas for all things good and nice!" InuKamen shouted.

He watched over from a safe distance, patrolling to see any sign of troubles. Of course, all he saw was everyone having a fun time together with their friends and family alike.

"Hm, hm. Good. There is no sign of evil!" InuKamen nodded. "At least, not yet maybe…"

"Hey, what was that for?!" InuKamen heard a troubling voice. He looked over to see what was going on.

"This is mine! I'm the first one who saw it!" He saw two kids fighting and arguing over the same toy.

"But, but, I'm the one who picks it out first!" said a little girl.

"Hah! Well, now it is mine and mine only! This new Epockman action figure is mine!" argued a boy, who was much taller and older than her.

"What's this?!" InuKamen exclaimed. "A boy acting so….NAUGHTY!"

"Hey, what did you do that for?!" Then, he heard another shout. He turned to his right and saw a young boy on the floor with two more boys who seemed to be mocking and have some gifts in their hands.

"These presents are now ours!" The two boys stated.

"But, those are for my little brother and sister!" The young boy yelled.

"Help! Help! That girl just stole the new dolly that I bought!" Yelled a different girl.

"Hey! Those kids just stole all the boxes of exclusive NyaKB Casts Christmas-Theme doll!" Shouted the shop owner.

"Holy Mackeral! What is going on here?! Why are all these children acting so naughty and on a Christmas Eve of all days?!" InuKamen exclaimed.

Then, something clicked him in his mind. He sensed something….evil nearby. "My hero sense is tingling! I sense a great evil nearby, and the source is…a fellow yokai?! Who could it be?"

InuKamen looked around to see any presence of another yokai, but he couldn't see even one.

"Hmmmmm. It seems to be whoever behind all of this, it is the one causing these children to act the way they are! I must search elsewhere to find this foul villain or else Christmas Eve will be ruined!"

And, so InuKamen ran off to search for the evil yokai was behind all of the naughty children incidents. As he was searching, he noticed one of the naughty children earlier going back into the house while a mysterious figure broke through the same house.

"Ah Hah! So, the culprit has been breaking into those naughty children's homes!" InuKamen pointed out as he followed behind sneakily.

He snuck into the house and moved quietly as possible. Strangely, the house was dark, and the lights were all off except for the living room. He peeked through the living room's door, which was slightly opened. With just one peek, the truth had revealed itself.

The naughty child from earlier was offering the stolen gifts to a yokai as InuKamen suspected. This one was tall and hairy. It was covered in long white furs, but it wore a tattered red robe with a single dirty bell around its neck. It had two, long crooked black horns and long fingers with short, sharp claws. Its eyes were sharp and demonic-looking, glowing in yellow and sometimes orange color. Its face looked like a goat with a black beard, but also a little bit of human face.

"Hold it right there, you fiend!" InuKamen jumped into the room.

The culprit noticed and turned around to face InuKamen.

"Who dares to disturb me!?" It responded evilly.

"You there! What are you doing with that poor child?! Are you the one who's making him and other children act so naughty?" InuKamen questioned.

The evil yokai started for a moment and laughed. "Ha, ha, ha! Foolish yokai! But, yes, it is who made the children into my mindless minions! I am…Krampus!"

 **Krampus-Tribe: Unknown, Attribute: Ice**

"Why are you doing this, Krampus? Why are you making these innocent children act so naughty on the night of Christmas Eve?" InuKamen questioned further.

"Innocent? Ha! Don't be fooled by their face! Everyone has a two-sided face; the cover that shows their sweet, innocence while their true face really shows dark desires, guilt, and cruelty! Every child acted naughty once in their life, and by inspiriting them, it will make me stronger and once they offer me enough presents, I will become all-powerful being!"

"I will not let you get away with this!" InuKamen declared as he jumped in and fight.

Krampus dodged in superfast speed despite its size.

"What the?!" The heroic Yokai gasped.

Krampus counterattacked with his claws, sharpening it to reveal much longer claw nails. InuKamen blocked the counterattack quickly and successfully. InuKamen punched back, causing Krampus to push back by the force and crashed through the sliding doors.

InuKamen jumped out, continuing their fight outside in the snow. However, Krampus ran off and InuKamen gave him the chase.

The evil Christmas yokai jumped from roof to roof while InuKamen ran on the ground.

"Come back, coward! Fight me like a real yokai!" InuKamen yelled.

Krampus roared heinously at InuKamen and laughed evilly as it jumped off from the roof at the corner. InuKamen turned to the corner, but he saw nothing.

InuKamen walked carefully as he sensed Krampus was still nearby, hiding somewhere.

"You can run, but you cannot hide, Krampus!" InuKamen called to him.

Suddenly, two claw hands popped out of the snows beneath him and caught his feet.

"Oh no!" He gasped.

"Gotcha!" Krampus shouted as he popped out of the snowy ground. He grabbed InuKamen and threw him up into the air before he landed back on the ground on his face.

"Uuuuuh, grrrrr…." InuKamen was gasping in pain.

"You cannot win, InuKamen! My _children_ have offered me so much gift that it made me this strong! You just watch out and give it up!" Krampus demanded.

"Never…" Krampus raised an eyebrow as InuKamen slowly got back up. "I…will never give up! You're the one who's better watch out and better be nice! Better stop now because I'm telling you why!"

"Oh, why?!" Krampus questioned back in anger.

"Because I'm coming to town! InuKamen, the protector of the human and yokai alike, and defender of all thing goods and nice!" InuKamen jumped up high into the air and did his signature attack.

"Kamen Kick!" InuKamen shouted at top of his lung, kicking Krampus right into his belly.

"Gooooooooooooorrrraaaaahhhh!" Krampus groaned painfully as he flew off by InuKamen's attack.

He flew so far that he crashed through the frozen lake at a park.

InuKamen ran to the park and jumped into the lake to save Krampus from drowning.

InuKamen found Krampus and got him, and himself out of the frozen cold lake.

"Bwaah!" InuKamen spurted out water and then tended to Krampus. "Hey, Krampus! Are you OK?"

The dirty bell that he was wearing was now shiny and sparkly clean. Krampus woke up, opening his eyes, but his eyes didn't look so demonic anymore. His eyes were now crystal blue and friendly.

"Oh, where am I?" He asked.

"I…ah kicked and you were thrown into the lake, but I saved you," InuKamen explained.

"Oh, now I remember!" Krampus realized. "I am so sorry, sir. I have done it again, didn't I?"

"Explain to me, Krampus. What is going on?" InuKamen asked.

"Oh, it happens every year. I go into this…the phase during this time of the year when Christmas comes near. When I see naughtiness and all things bad committed by children and even people alike, I become saddened and so…rotten myself, thinking that it is normal to be bad. When that thought comes, my magical bell that I wear around my neck becomes darkened and dirty, which eventually turn me…well, into a naughty monster," he explained.

"I see," InuKamen understood.

"Now that I am back to my old self, the children I inspirited should be back to normal, but even so, I know that people will still commit terrible things and I will…be bad again," Krampus said sadly.

"Krampus, I understand how you feel. We cannot always right the wrong, and there will be some people who do bad things, but there are also people who do good things, too. We must forgive and show goodness to others, and maybe, just maybe, we can change the bad people's way and they may turn into good people," InuKamen encouraged.

Krampus smiled. "You are right, my friend. I promise to believe in that."

After they made a truce, InuKamen and Krampus made sure the children Krampus inspirited turned back to normal. When they went to check, the naughty children returned the gifts to the rightful owners and they apologized to the people they caused troubles to. They were returned with kindness.

Krampus cried in joy and felt so good in himself.

"You see there, Krampus. Those children may have acted badly before, but now, they are making a better, right choice and returned with kindness," InuKamen said.

"Yes, indeed. Now, I understand and learned my lesson. Thank you very much, InuKamen. You are truly a guardian of Christmas, my friend." They shared a handshake before they went on their separate path.

"You better watch out. You better not cry. You better not pout. I'm telling you why! Because, I, InuKamen, is coming to town with justice!" InuKamen stated as he stood heroically at the tallest building, looking over the town as his cape flowed with the winter wind in a cool way.

* * *

 **Hello, guys! Today will be special where I will upload two chapters today, so this one will be the first one and the second one will be uploaded later today. Probably around tonight.  
**

 **A new Yokai reveals in this chapter and it is Krampus, based on the same character with the exact same name. Krampus is described as half goat, half demon being who appears in European folklore. According to the folklore, Krampus along with Saint Nicholas come and visit children during the Christmas season. While Saint Nicholas rewards children for behaving good, Krampus punishes misbehaved children. In one variation of folklore I heard, Krampus actually captures misbehaved children and bring them to hell. Yikes! What a scary thing to happen, and I thought just receiving a coal from Santa was bad enough!**

 **I put a bit of my own variation for this Yo-Kai Watch version of Krampus, where he is based on the real Krampus, except that he is not acting evil attentionally, but he gets possessed by his magic bell when it gets dirty or tainted with the badness or evilness of people, including children, which turns him into his demonic side. He is really a kind, hearted yokai, but if his bell becomes tainted enough, he would act evil, too. His tribe is currently unknown, which I have a good reason to for the future.**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter a little bit later today. See you all then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9**

Old Memory with New Friends

Lasagnyan, one of Ken's most trustworthy and bravest Yokai, was acting very…unusual today.

Usually, every morning, she would cook pancakes for Ken and Yuray, but she didn't. Since December started, she had become lazier and quieter, always looking moody as she slept near warm place, like the Kotatsu table.

Ken and Yuray noticed her strange behavior, so today, they decided to ask her.

"Um, Miss Lasagnyan, are you feeling OK?" Yuray asked.

"Nya? Why do you ask that?" Lasagnyan asked back.

"You've been mopping around the house and barely go outside, like you usually do since this month started," Ken said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about me, Y'all," she assured as she went upstairs.

"I wonder what's the matter with her. She seems to act so…distance," Yuray worried.

"Yeah. It is too strange even for her," Ken said.

"I think we should get some help, Master Ken! Maybe we can….I know!" Yuray got an idea. "Let's summon Mr. Jibanyan! Maybe a fellow cat yokai would able to help Lasagnyan since she is, well, a cat yokai, too!"

"But, I don't have his medal," Ken said blatantly, making Yuray realized that and gasped in a surprised tone.

"Oh, that's right…. Then, let's call Mr. Keita's home!" Yuray changed her mood back to being positive as she already started dialing the phone.

"That was quick…" Ken thought as he sweat-dropped.

In an hour later, Keita and Whisper bought Jibanyan. Ken and his yokai maid explained to the trio about Lasagnyan and her behavior.

"I see. I understand now," Whisper nodded.

"So, you think Lasagnyan would say something if she only talks with another cat yokai, like Jibanyan," Keita said.

"Yeah," Ken nodded in agreement. "That's exactly right."

"Nya, OK! Leave it to me, nya!" Jibanyan said determinedly as he went upstairs.

"Good luck, Mr. Jibanyan! We're counting on you," Yuray said.

Jibanyan gave a thumbs-up before he went upstairs and entered Ken's bedroom, where Lasagnyan was.

"Hi, Lasagnyan! How are you doing?" Jibanyan greeted happily.

"Huh?" She turned around. "Oh, it's you….Jibanyan."

"Nya?! Nya?!" Jibanyan gasped as he thought about what she just said. "She called me by my name! Now, I know something is wrong with her!"

"So, um, you've been kind of acting sad and stuff. Is there something?" Jibanyan asked.

"Oh, well…. it's a long story that I prefer not to talk about. Longer than it takes to make one stack of hays," Lasagnyan said as she turned to the windows again.

"Do you want to talk about it, nya?" Jibanyan encouraged.

"Hmmm…I guess. You see…I missed celebrating Christmas with my original owner, Glen. He and I would go and visit his family every year and have a big Christmas feast. We would play games, make fruitcakes, and even sings some Christmas song at the fireplace. That was some of my happiest moments in life, but…. now that I am a Yokai, I can never experience that joy ever again."

Jibanyan cried tearfully, hearing a sad story.

"Nnnyyaaa, that is just so sad, nya! I think I understand how you feel! It reminds me of my time with my owner, Emi! We would always do fun things for Christmas and eat warm foods, and open presents on the Christmas morning!"

Lasagnyan grinned. "Well, thank you for listening to my story, Tomato Bum."

"Nya?! Hey, for the last time, my name is not Tomato Bum! It's Jibanyan!" Jibanyan complained.

Lasagnyan laughed, regaining her happy self. "Of course, you are not. Anyway, thank you for listening to my story. I feel a little bit better. Come on, let's go downstairs and celebrate! It's Christmas Eve, after all!"

Lasagnyan and Jibanyan went back downstairs, ensuring everyone that she is alright now, thanks to Jibanyan.

While everyone enjoyed a good company with each, Lasagnyan looked toward to the audiences and said, "Remember, kids. Even if you can't celebrate Christmas with someone you know and love due to some reasons, don't feel sad. Remember that you have the people who love you now and with you now. The fond memories will always be in you, and appreciate what you have now and don't dwindle with the past."

* * *

 **Here is the second day for today! Tomorrow, it will be day 10 and 11, and on Sunday, Christmas Eve will be Day 12, the last day and chapter for this story. Again, sorry for the delay for one or two days.  
**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy reading this one, too and I will see you guys tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10**

Festival of Light

Of course, everyone knows that Christmas is one of the most popular holidays of the year, but did you know that there are other holidays celebrate this month, too? Well, luckily, Sakura New Town recognizes the other holidays other than Christmas, and today was the celebration of that one day.

Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan were taking a stroll around the town, noticing multiple advertisements about the "Festival of Light."

"Golly! I wonder what's up with the town lately with all these posters," Lasagnyan stated.

"According to it, there is a festival tonight called 'Festival of Light'. It is organized by the Jewish Community Association of Sakura New Town for the celebration of Hanukkah," Yuray explained.

"Hanukkah, huh? I heard about it, but all I know is it is celebrated by a Jewish people," Ken said.

"Speaking of Jewish people, wasn't there a new kid who moved to your class or something, partner?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Oh yeah! That's right…" Ken mesmerized.

 _-Flashback: Two Weeks Ago-_

" _Good morning, class! Today, we have a new student joining us today," the teacher announced._

 _Everyone whispered, wondering who the new kid is, like whether it is a boy or girl, where he or she came from, etc. Ken, on the other hand, didn't really care as he just listened quietly._

" _I wonder who the new kid is," Keita whispered._

" _Maybe it is a cute girl," Kuma whispered as he blushed._

" _Or, it could be a new boy," Kanchi stated._

" _OK, class, settle down. Everyone, please give him a warm welcome to….Bobby McStein!" The teacher presented the class the new student._

 _He was, like everyone else, 11 years old boy, but his skin was a bit darker in color than everyone else. His eyes were light brown and wore a plain striped orange shirt with long sleeves and pair of black trousers. The most interesting part was that he also wore a blue yamaka._

" _So, that is the new kid?" Keita asked in a whispering tone._

" _Not what I imagine," Kuma whispered honestly._

" _Everyone, Bobby McStein came all the way from Israel. He does not know too much Japanese, so I ask you all to be nice to him," the teacher stated._

" _Yes, sir!" Everyone responded._

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"Oh, yes! I do remember that young lad! The teacher did say he was from Israel, and that yamaka hat he wore that day is also a hat that Jewish people wears!" Yuray remembered.

As Ken and his Yokai pals continued with their stroll, they stumbled the very same person they were just talking about.

"Hey, isn't that?" Yuray pointed out.

"Huh?" Ken noticed as he approached the person. "Hey, um, Bobby?"

"Oh!?" Bobby turned around and noticed. "Oh, hello!"

"Hey, Bobby," Ken greeted. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, oh!" Bobby grabbed by Ken's arms. "Ken, Ken, you got to help me!"

"Woah, Woah! Take it easy, Bobby. What's wrong?" Ken asked as he let go of his classmate's grip.

"I lost it! I lost it!" He exclaimed.

"Lost what?" Ken asked.

"My dreidel! My dreidel!" Bobby cried. "I lost my dreidel! It is a precious gift from my dad!"

"Youtr…dreidel?" Ken repeated.

"According to what I know, Master Ken, dreidel is a top toy that young Jewish kids and even adults play on Hanukkah," Yuray explained.

"My dreidel! I….I ran into mean people. They snatched my dreidel and threw it far away! Oh, I must have my dreidel back…." Bobby cried sadly.

"That isn't cool, Y'all!" Lasagnyan stated.

"Well, don't worry, Bobby. We…I mean, I'll help you find your dreidel," Ken said.

"Oh, thank you, friend! Thank you!" Bobby said in joy.

Ken and Bobby, alongside Yuray and Lasagnyan, started a search hunt for the dreidel. On their way of searching, they met up with Keita, Kuma, Kanchi, and Fumika. Ken explained to them, and they decided to join in and search the dreidel.

Kuma and Kanchi went to check over at the park. Fumika and Bobby searched around at the shops. Ken and Keita went to check around the street.

"So, if we do find it, what does it look like, anyway?" Keita asked.

"Well, Keita, allow me to explain what the dreidel looks like for you…" Whisper said confidently as he searched the image of dreidel on his Yo-Kai Pad.

"This is what it looks like, Mr. Keita," Yuray said, causing Whisper gasping.

"It sure does look like a top, but very different and kind of odd looking," Lasagnyan commented.

"But, something like this is important to Bobby. He needs it before the Festival of Light starts," Ken stated.

"It is almost time," Keita said. "How far did this dreidel thing throw?"

"Waaaaaaaaahh!" The boys and their Yokai pals heard a scream.

"What was that?!" Keita asked.

"It came from over there! Come on!" Ken pointed as they followed the source of the scream.

"Yaaaaaaaaawwww!" They turned the street corner and saw the commotion.

Three guys were being spun around like a top very wildly.

"Why are we spinning!?" "What's going on!?" "I think I'm gonna be ssssiiiiiiiiiccccckk!"

"What the heck!? Why are they spinning so wildly?!" Whisper gasped.

"Could this be the work of Dizzy-Top?" Yuray asked.

"Didn't he learn his lesson before?" Lasagnyan questioned.

"I am not sure if this is Dizzy-Top's doing, guys," Ken said as he pointed his Yo-Kai Watch at the three guys.

The light shined from his watch revealed another, different yokai. This one looked very odd.

"Hey! This thing looks like that dreidel!" Keita pointed.

The culprit yokai stopped inspiriting the three guys, causing them to stop spinning completely but left them very dizzy.

The yokai was indeed a dreidel, but its color was red with a gold inscription of Jewish characters on the body. It had a single yellow eye, just like Dizzy-Top.

"It appears to be Bobby's dreidel turned into a yokai!" Yuray stated.

"What?! How could that be even possible?" Whisper said disbelieved.

"It may be quite possible if Bobby's dreidel had a malice thought, which led it to turn into a yokai, then maybe it became into the form that we see it right now," Yuray said.

"That's insane!" Whisper argued.

"But, however it is, we got to stop it!" Keita pointed out.

" # %S, # %S," The dreidel Yokai said something before it started spinning, creating few small tornado attacks at the Yokai Watcher Duo.

"Woah!" Ken gasped. "Watch out for the tornados!"

Everyone dodged as Yuray screamed, but Whisper got hit by one of the tornados, causing him to get sucked in and spun around inside.

"WoaaaaaahhH! Heeelllppp!" Whisper screamed.

"To fight a top is to fight with a top," Ken decided as he took out Dizzy-Top's Yokai Medal. "I summon Dizzy-Top! Yokai Medal, set on!"

"Dizzy-Top!" Dizzy-Top summoned by his Yokai Watch.

"Dizzy-Top, stop that yokai!" Ken ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Dizzy-Top replied as he used his tornado attack.

" )*#$#*)*(!" The dreidel yokai exclaimed as it attacked back with its own tornado.

The tornados made by the two Yokai clashed one another. While the dreidel yokai was occupied, Dizzy-Top spun over to it quickly enough for it to not notice and attacked back from behind.

"Spin! Spin!" Dizzy-Top exclaimed.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!" The dreidel yokai caught inside Dizzy-Top's surprised tornado attack. However, the dreidel yokai spun in the opposite direction, countering the tornado that entrapped it.

"Holy cow, Y'all! That Yokai is tougher than he looks!" Lasagnyan surprised.

"I will help! Come out, Jibanyan!" Keita summoned his yokai friend, Jibanyan.

"Jibanyan!" Jibanyan summoned to the fight. "So, what am I up against this time?!"

"Oh, my! Jibanyan seems to be very determined today!" Yuray noticed.

"More than usual. Go, Tomato Bum!" Lasagnyan cheered.

"Hey, I am not Tomato Bum, OK! It's Jiba….NYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jibanyan was blown by the dreidel yokai's attack before he finished correcting his name.

"Well, …that was, um…. I'm sure he is fine!" Yuray said.

"I still need hhheeeeellllppppp!" Whisper moaned as he was still being spun in the tornado.

The dreidel yokai enveloped with a dark aura.

"Oh my god! Now, it is covered in a dark aura! It must be cursed with some dark energy!" Yuray screamed.

"This is not good!" Ken stated.

However, a wind of golden dust flowed out of a mysterious person's hand, flowing over the dreidel yokai, causing it to become calm until it stopped and transformed back into a normal dreidel.

"What the!? It turned back to a normal dreidel!" Keita pointed.

"But, how is that possible?" Ken said as he picked up the dreidel.

The mysterious person smiled and walked away.

Ken and Keita went back with the rest of the gang. Ken gave back the dreidel to Bobby, which he responded with joy and said thank you to Ken, and everyone for helping. As a reward, Bobby asked his father, who happened to be the rabbi of the town's Jewish community to join the parade for the Festival of Light. His father accepted the idea, and so, they all became part of the parade.

Ken still wondered how the dreidel turned back to normal from its yokai form, but he ignored that mystery for now and enjoyed the company of his friends.

* * *

 **Christmas is almost here and tomorrow is Christmas Eve!  
**

 **Change of Plan: I decided to upload Day 11 tomorrow and make Day 12, the final day on the Christmas Day, day after tomorrow. I think that would be more fitting. After this story is over, I will take a break in writing for awhile, but I will explain that more on the last chapter on Christmas.**

 **This chapter dedicates to Hanukkah. I know it is kind of strange, but it is just a dedication and mention to the holiday since I think it is important and have an important connection to Christmas, more or less.**

 **Tomorrow will be Day 11 and I have something special for this one. Let's just say we are going back to the time where it all began. See you guys tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 11**

When Christmas Was Born

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone at Sakura New Town was very busy. Some people were buying last day gift shopping, decorations at home and street, and greeting kindly with each other. It was also the busiest time for the mailman.

One mail truck was driving down the street, delivering local mails and picking up some. Today was also special since the mailmen are also delivering messages for Santa Claus.

One mailman got out of the mail truck and picked up some mails at the mailbox.

" _Oh, well hello there_ ," said the mailman. The mailman was a man with a rugged beard and long brown hair. He also looked foreign, not Japanese that's for sure.

" _I am the Mailman, but you can call me JC. That's my nickname_ ," he greeted.

"What's wrong? Did you expect this to be a Yo-Kai Watch story? Well, of course, it is, silly! But, not the kind that you hear and luckily, I will tell you the story for today!"

The mailman walked back to his vehicle and started the engine.

" _Today is a very busy day, and I have a lot of mail for Santa Claus. However, did you know that Christmas isn't really about Santa Claus, gift, or anything that we know today? Well, let me tell you a story, a story long, long ago…that tells the time when Christmas was born_."

The scene changed with a strange ripple effect until it stopped, showing a desert land.

 _It was long, long time ago, several centuries ago. There was two, lovely married couples named 'Joseph' and 'Mary'. Joseph was the man in the white robe and rugged black beard. Mary was the woman with long hair and blue robe, with a blue hood over her head. Joseph and Mary were very happy, but they did want something that they couldn't get so easily; a child of their own_.

 _They tried to make a kid, but strangely, Joseph's wife, Mary just couldn't give birth to a single child._

"Oh, Joseph, I know that we want a child of our own, but I guess I really can't make a baby," Marry said sadly.

"It seems like so, Mary. It's just unfortunate. All of our friends have children of their own. Some have one, two, or few have three, but for us, none," Joseph said sadly.

 _They were very sad that they couldn't even bear one child. However, on that same day, during late night, unexpected guests came to visit at the couple's home, only making Joseph wake up._

"What? Who's there?" Joseph asked.

 _Suddenly, two light enveloped the room, which made him close his eyes until it died out. Once he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see two angels._

"Who are you?!" Joseph asked.

"Hello, Mr. Joseph! My name is Yuray!" Yuray greeted.

"And, I am her sister, Kamilla. We're the angelic messengers of God, bringing you an important mission," Kamilla said.

"A mission?" Joseph said in a questionable tone.

"You see, your wife, Mary is going to bare a child! Congratulations!" Yuray cheered, but shortly stopped by Kamilla.

"However, this child is not just an ordinary child. He will be the second son of God, prophesized long, long ago since the time of Adam. This child will be the next King of Jews, and you must travel with your wife to Bethlehem so that the child can be born properly," Kamilla explained.

"Really? Mary will bore a child, and that child will be the second son of God?!" He couldn't believe the thought.

"It is true! So, you better be ready," Yuray said as she and Kamilla turned back into two lights and flew away.

 _Soon after that, Joseph woke up Mary, telling her the news that he just heard from the angels (or rather "yokai angels")._

 _The next day, early in the morning, Joseph and Mary made preparation for their long journey to Bethlehem, where they will bore the second son of God, and began that journey. They used their trustworthy donkey to get to where they need to go._

"Hey! Why am I the donkey?!" Whisper complained as he was the donkey. It was just that he had a body of a donkey, but his face was still the same.

"Patient, Whisper. You will know later."

 _Joseph and Mary travel long, days and nights and as times went by, Mary's belly also got bigger and bigger, leading them to conclude that the prophecy is coming true. Mary will bore a child, who will be the second son of God._

 _However, one day on their way to Bethlehem, they found a stray cat who looked very tired and almost dying out of thirst._

"I am dying…from thirst! Help….me" moaned Jibanyan, who was in his original cat form.

"Oh my! Joseph, that poor, stray cat is dying of thirst! We must save it and give him some of our water!" Mary exclaimed.

 _Joseph quickly got out his water from the canister and gave it to Jibanyan, Jibanyan drank the water, and he was revived soon._

"Hooray! I am alive!" Jibanyan cheered.

"At least, you are OK now, little cat, but unfortunately, that was our last water," Joseph said.

"If only there is more water nearby," Mary said.

 _They were right about that! The dessert was really hot, and they were also thirsty. Then, Jibanyan smelled something, something…fruity._

"Nya, Nya! I smell some fruits nearby!" Jibanyan stated.

"Really?" Mary asked.

"It's that way, nya!" Jibanyan pointed.

 _They walked over the hill of the desert despite how hot it was. Once they got up the hill, there was an oasis just down the hills, and multiple fruits were growing around it._

"Look, Mary! That cat was right! There are an oasis and some fruits!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Well, bless our soul, or rather bless this feline's soul!" Mary praised Jibanyan.

"Nya, nya, ah shucks!" Jibanyan blushed.

 _Joseph and Mary, along with their new comrade and pet, Jibanyan, rested at the oasis for the night and prepared for tomorrow.  
_

 _One day later, Joseph, Mary, and Jibanyan continued their journey and eventually, they saw the city of Bethlehem_

"Look, Mary! We are almost there!" Joseph stated.

"We travel far and wide, my husband, Joseph. Now, we just need to find a comfortable place to stay and rest, so that I can bare this child," Mary said as she rubbed her belly.

 _However, one thing they didn't know about the City of Bethlehem was that it was ruled by a ruthless king named Burly the Great._

"I am Burly the Great, and I keep things order and peace here!" Burly exclaimed as he exercised while sitting on his throne.

 _Fortunately, Jibanyan explained to Joseph and Mary that this city was ruled by Burly the Great and that he made all pregnant women exercise when they should be resting. So, instead, Joseph and Mary looked around a safe place, and they found one; a small cottage home owned by a lonely Sheppard boy named Kenneth Aichi._

"Hello, young man," Joseph greeted. "Would you be kind enough to let my wife bare the child here?"

"Um, yeah, I mean, it is usually just me around here, but why here? There are many better places to give birth in the city," Ken said.

"Hey, kid! I am carrying my master's wife here and she is going to give birth to a freaking Christ, man!" Whisper the donkey erupted.

"Woah! Well, um, why didn't you guys say so? Sure, you can use my place!" Ken said.

 _Joseph and Mary were very happy that Ken allowed them to stay for the birth of the child of God. That night, Mary prepared to give birth to the second son of God._

 _Meanwhile, three wise kings visited Burly the Great and asked where they could find the new 'King of the Jews'._

"Huh? King of the Jews? There's no such thing as a person with that title! I am the only mucho king around here! Go and ask some shepherd outside the city!" Burly the King said strictly.

 _The three wise kings (who happened to be Keita, Kuma, and Kanchi) followed Burly the Great's unintentional advice and actually found where the next King of the Jews be born._

 _On the midnight of December 25_ _th_ _, with a single northern star shined in the sky, Mary bared a single child. The three wise kings prayed to the newborn child. Joseph, who was so joyful in his heart, also prayed to his first ever child, even though he was the child of God, too._

 _Mary, who became the mother of a child of God, hugged her baby in her warm arms with love and tender, like no other mom had ever shown. Ken, the young shepherd boy felt honored, Jibanyan felt happy, the two angels, Yuray and Kamilla played one of the most familiar songs, 'Silent Night', sheep, cow, and even some yokai all came to visit the birth of the son of God, which Joseph and Mary named him 'Jesus'._

 _And that is how Christmas was born._

"This is the sweetest story ever…but I still don't get why I have to be the donkeeeeeeyyy!" Whisper screamed.

* * *

 **Hello guys! Sorry for the very late update!  
**

 **This is Day 11, and it talks about how Christmas was created. For you all Christian, I hope I didn't offend you guys for this. I mean, this is my own variation of Christmas origin in Yo-Kai Watch version. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

 **Tomorrow is Christmas Day, the last day for this story and it will end. Just want to say to you all, I hope you are having a great Christmas Eve. See you guys tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 12**

12 Days of Yo-Christmas

At Sakura New Elementary School, everyone was very excited for the holiday break, especially Christmas.

Everyone at class were talking about what they want to get for their gift this year.

"You know! I really want that new Epockman figure!" Keita stated.

"That's cool. What I want is a brand new baseball bat. The new model that came out a month ago!" Kuma said excitedly.

"For me, I really want that new system made from Bintendo," Kanchi said.

The boys with Fumika were discussing about the kind of gift they want, but as for Ken, he was just reading a book at his own desk awhile from the conversation.

Fumika noticed and walked over to Ken as the boys also noticed and followed her, surrounding Ken at his desk.

"Hey Ken." He looked up, greeted by his friends. "What do you want for Christmas this year?"

"Me?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ken! You've got something that you really want, right?" Keita said.

"…" Ken looked at them silently and then sighed. "Actually, I really don't want anything for Christmas."

The gang looked a bit shock.

"What?! Why?" Kuma gasped.

"I don't want anything because I don't need anything. Now, if you would excuse," he said as he got up from his chair and went to the bathroom.

The boys and Fumika looked at each with a worry and sort of disappointed look.

"That's very strange. Usually, young children want something for Christmas, but it seems that Ken doesn't," Whisper said.

"Yeah, I wonder why," Keita said.

Eventually, the school bell rang, indicating it was time to go home and the holiday break began. Everyone got out of the school, heading quickly back to home. Ken, on other hand, took it slow at his own pace as usual as he walked home through the snowy path.

Keita saw him, and decided to follow him quietly.

Meanwhile, Yuray, Ken's yokai ghost maid, floated next to him and talked with him. "Are you sure you don't want anything, Master Ken?"

"Naw, not really. There really isn't anything I want for Christmas, that's all," Ken said strictly.

Even Yuray looked worry. "Hmmm, if you say so, Master."

Keita and Whisper followed after Ken quietly until Ken and Yuray went inside their home.

"Hmmmm…. there's got to be something Ken wanted. Maybe, he is just not admitting what he really wants for Christmas," Keita theorized.

"That could be possibility, but how would we know?" Whisper asked.

Suddenly, a lightbulb popped above Keita's head. "I got it! Let's do that!"

"That what?" Whisper asked.

Keita quickly ran to his house. He explained to his mom and dad about his secret plan. They agreed to help him, and his mother called his friends' mom respectfully. Then, those mothers also called other people to help and the news spread like a virus.

The next day, Christmas Eve arrived, and Ken woke up as usual, but he changed to his more casual clothes, except that he wore a regular blue sweater due to the cold season.

"Good morning," Ken said as he walked downstairs. Strangely, it was awfully quiet.

Ken went to the living room and all he saw was a note on the table.

"What's this?" He said as he read the note.

"Dear Ken, please come outside to the town center – Love, Mom."

"The town center? Why would she…oh well. I guess I will go," Ken decided.

He headed outside and went to the town center. When he arrived at the town center, a music started playing as he heard multiple instruments playing.

Suddenly, many townsfolk appeared and sang a Christmas carol, surrounding Ken.

"What the?!" Ken gasped.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone came out of nowhere. "Merry Christmas, Ken!"

"What is all this?" Ken asked, almost speechless.

"We threw a surprise Christmas for you, Ken! And here is my gift to you," Keita said as he handed Ken a present.

"Here are mines, Ken," Kuma said, which was a long thing wrapped in Christmas wrapper.

"Don't forget about me," Kanchi said as he handed one, too.

"Hey, Ken. This one is from me. I hope you enjoy it," Fumika said as she handed a present wrapped in Christmas themed hearts.

"Wow, thanks everyone," Ken said.

"Hey, how about let's sing? It's time for celebration after all," Yuray suggested.

Everyone agreed and got into position as they stood around the big Christmas tree in the middle of the town center.

 _On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me._

 _A partridge in a pear tree (Everyone)._

 _On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me._

 _Two chocobars (Jibanyan)_

 _A partridge in a pear tree._

 _On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me._

 _Three silver bells (Violeton)._

 _Two chocobars (Jibanyan)_

 _A partridge in a pear tree._

 _On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me._

 _Four Orochi heads (Venoct)_

 _Three silver bells (Violeton)_

 _Two chocobars (Jibanyan)_

 _A partridge in a pear tree._

 _On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me._

 _Five beautiful ornaments! (Beautiusa)_

 _Four Orochi heads._

 _Three silver bells._

 _Two chocobars._

 _A partridge in a pear tree._

 _On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me._

 _Six joyful orphans (Frosty the Snowman)_

 _Five beautiful ornaments!_

 _Four Orochi heads._

 _Three silver bells._

 _Two chocbars._

 _A partridge in a pear tree._

 _On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me._

 _Seven push-ups (Burly)_

 _Six joyful orphans._

 _Five beautiful ornaments!_

 _Four Orochi heads._

 _Three silver bells._

 _Two chocobars._

 _A partridge in a pear tree._

 _On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me._

 _Eight candles of miracles (Buddy McStein)_

 _Seven push-ups._

 _Six joyful orphans._

 _Five beautiful ornaments!_

 _Four Orochi heads._

 _Three silver bells._

 _Two chocobars._

 _A partridge in a pear tree._

 _On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me._

 _Kyubi's nine tails (Kyubi)_

 _Eight candles of miracles._

 _Seven push-ups._

 _Six joyful orphans._

 _Five beautiful ornaments!_

 _Four Orochi heads._

 _Three silver bells._

 _Two chocobars._

 _A partridge in a pear tree._

 _On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me._

 _Ten Nokos (Noko)_

 _Kyubi's nine tails._

 _Eight candles of miracles._

 _Seven push-ups._

 _Six joyful orphans._

 _Five beautiful ornaments!_

 _Four Orochi heads._

 _Three silver bells._

 _Two chocobars (Jibanyan getting chubbier)_

 _A partridge in a pear tree._

 _On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me._

 _Eleven nights of patrol (InuKamen)_

 _Ten Nokos._

 _Kyubi's nine tails._

 _Eight candles of miracles._

 _Seven push-ups._

 _Six joyful orphans._

 _Five beautiful ornaments!_

 _Four Orochi heads._

 _Three silver bells._

 _Two chocobars (Jibanyan getting tired and sort of sick)._

 _A partridge in a pear tree._

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me._

 _Twelve singing penguins (Koma Trio Siblings)._

 _Eleven nights of patrol._

 _Ten Nokos._

 _Kyubi's nine tails._

 _Eight candles of miracles._

 _Seven push-ups._

 _Six joyful orphans._

 _Five beautiful ornaments!_

 _Four Orochi heads._

 _Three silver bells._

 _Two chocobars (Yuray and Kamilla sang while Jibanyan, who was fat, was too full to sing)._

 _A partridge in a pear tree!_

"And, so, Ken enjoyed the rest of Christmas Eve celebrating with his friends, family, and other Yokai. They all enjoyed each other accompany, and it was very joyful time for Ken, even though he didn't really want anything for Christmas, yet people who cares about him gave him something."

"Everyone has different meaning to why they celebrate Christmas. Some people celebrate for the birth of Christ, other celebrate for the presents. And some celebrate with their friends and family. However, whatever way they celebrate, they do it because they want to enjoy together and be together. If people were kind and loving every day and every moment of their life, like how they are around the time of Christmas, then maybe…just maybe, there can be a peace on Earth."

"Just want to say, Merry Christmas to you all and Happy New Year's."

The narrator himself revealed to the same man with long brown hair and beard, who suddenly brightened with light and transformed into a white dove as it flew away.

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thank you for all of you who's stick with me in this story, and all other stories I made this year.  
**

 **This year was a good year for me and I appreciate everything that I have, such as my current job position, my family, friends, and everything. I know Christmas can also be a sad time for some people, especially if you are alone and no other family or even alive relatives to celebrate with you, but if you see someone alone, invite them or invite yourself to them and celebrate, and show kindness to others.**

 **After I post this last chapter, I will take some breaks from writing Yo-Kai Watch fanfiction for little awhile. To be honest, this story was very hard to write because to be honest, I was just making it all up most of the times as I go on with it, but few friends here helped me with some of the ideas. I want to say thank you to those friends here at fanfiction who helped me with this story, even if it just a little help.**

 **If you are wondering who was at the end, yes, it was the Christ himself, Jesus Christ, who had been telling this story since the very beginning.**

 **Once again, thank you very much and Merry Christmas to you all, and I will see you all again next year in 2018! Also, Happy New Year's!**


End file.
